Sphingosine-1-phosphate (S1P) has been demonstrated to induce many cellular effects, is including those that result in platelet aggregation, cell proliferation, cell morphology, tumor cell invasion, endothelial cell chemotaxis and endothelial cell in vitro angiogenesis. S1P receptors are therefore good targets for therapeutic applications such as wound healing and tumor growth inhibition. S1P signals cells in part via a set of G protein-coupled receptors named S1P1, S1P2, S1P3, S1P4, and S1P5 (formerly called EDG-1, EDG-5, EDG-3, EDG-6, and EDG-8, respectively). These receptors share 50-55% amino acid and cluster identity with three other receptors (LPA1, LPA2, and LPA3 (formerly EDG-2, EDG-4 and EDG-7)) for the structurally-related lysophosphatidic acid (LPA).
A conformational shift is induced in the G-Protein Coupled Receptor (GPCR) when the ligand binds to that receptor, causing GDP to be replaced by GTP on the α-subunit of the associated G-proteins and subsequent release of the G-proteins into the cytoplasm. The α-subunit then dissociates from the βγ-subunit, and each subunit can then associate with effector proteins, which activate second messengers leading to a cellular response. Eventually the GTP on the G-proteins is hydrolyzed to GDP, and the subunits of the G-proteins re-associate with each other and then with the receptor. Amplification plays a major role in the general GPCR pathway. The binding of one ligand to one receptor leads to the activation of many G-proteins, each capable of associating with many effector proteins, leading to an amplified cellular response.
S1P receptors make good drug targets, because individual receptors are both tissue- and response-specific. Tissue specificity of the S1P receptors is important, because development of an agonist or antagonist selective for one receptor localizes the cellular response to tissues containing that receptor, limiting unwanted side effects. Response specificity of the S1P receptors is also important because it allows for development of agonists or antagonists that initiate or suppress certain cellular responses without affecting other things. For example, the response specificity of the S1P receptors could allow for an S1P mimetic that initiates platelet aggregation without affecting cell morphology.
S1P is formed as a metabolite of sphingosine in its reaction with sphingosine kinase, and is abundantly stored in platelet aggregates where high levels of sphingosine kinase exist and sphingosine lyase is lacking. S1P is released during platelet aggregation, accumulates in serum and is also found in malignant ascites. S1P biodegradation most likely proceeds via hydrolysis by ectophosphohydrolases, specifically the sphingosine 1-phosphate phosphohydrolases.